1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked receptacle connector, and more particularly to a stacked receptacle connector integrated with an RJ-45 connector and a USB type-C connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
Current stacked receptacle connector is formed with an RJ-45 receptacle connector stacked on a USB type-A receptacle connector. Now, USB-IF (Implementers Forum) adds a USB type-C interface to fit with thin electronic product. The USB type-C connector is so thin and small, that it is difficult to integrate the USB type-C connector into the RJ-45 receptacle connector. If a USB type-C receptacle connector and an RJ-45 receptacle connector are separately mounted to a common substrate, the process of the mounting and soldering will be complex, and the substrate needs more space for mounting the receptacle connectors.